Favorite Mistake
by Filsama
Summary: Chichi is a well-paid personal assistant to the Bulma Briefs. She can afford a apartment downtown for herself and her son. But when a new ad campaign includes some old aquaintences Chichi has to face what she ran from 11 years ago. Chi/goku and other pair
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Favorite Mistake

Chapter One

Dawn was breaking in the busy metropolis of West City, and in one dark, high-rise apartment an alarm clack once again failed to go off. Suddenly Chichi Mao's eyes opened and adjusted to the light then they drifted to a picture of her holding her newborn son in the hospital. The father was absent. Her brown eyes glanced at the glowing digital clock.

"Oh my god, Gohan get up right now. You're late for school, again!" A wide-eyed Chichi yelled as her clock blinked 8 am.

She raced out of bed and ran down the hall, some pictures on the wall shook. Then she turned the corner and entered her son's karate poster covered bedroom.

"Gohan, out of bed now!" She raced down the short hall and into Gohan's bedroom. "Gohan, NOW!"

She grabbed his covers and he slowly got out of bed "I'm up Mom, jeez," Mumbled Gohan as he yawned and stretched his way to the closet. Then Chichi raced to the kitchen, grabbed a box of Pop-tarts and tossed them into Gohan's backpack, ran back to her room and pulled on a medium length, black dress and a pin-striped jacket.

"Breakfast is in your bag dear, please get dressed quickly. I'm sorry but I'm late for work and you're late for school. Your GPA is a very valuable thing and I…" Gohan walked into the kitchen fully dressed and picked up his bag. "I understand Mom, I'm all ready to go."

"Thank god you're my son, now I'll drop you off at school and give you a note." Chichi grabbed a pair of black flats as they left the apartment. The two ran down the staircases and into the parking garage and then jumped into a green Honda Civic and pulled out onto the street. Weaving in and out of traffic, gaining some one-finger salutes as Chichi broke about eight traffic laws, the green car made it to Gohan's school as the warning bell rang.

"Have a good day Sweetie," Yelled Chichi as she waved goodbye to Gohan at his Junior High. He waved back as he jogged in to the building. She smiled to herself as she drove out of the drop-off circle. Then she stepped on the gas and raced back into rush hour traffic.

Speeding down the highway Chichi spotted her exit and moved into the right lane. Going well above the speed limit she finally managed to make up the time that she lost and now her office is in sight. The large glass walled Capsule Corporation building towers above the rest of West City, Chichi saw the skyscraper through her windshield. In her rearview mirror she saw the flashing red and blue lights of a police cruiser.

She pulled off after exiting the highway and opened her window, cursing silently to herself, the Capsule Corporations building just a couple blocks away.

"I can't believe this, I was so close. Why god, why me?" She waited while the officer ran her plates and then she saw him get out of his cruiser. Some cars slowed down to rubberneck, Chichi saw her coworker Mai gaping from her white SUV, her annoying dog on her lap. The uniform clad officer was at her window.

"Ma'am didja ya know ya were goin' above the speed limit?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Officer, I realize how fast I was going so please give me the ticket so I can get to work." Chichi said to the Policeman. Then she sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"I need my license now, please let me go. I'll pay the stupid fine." She placed her hand out the window palm up.

"Ma'am, I don't think ya realize jist what coulda happened. You coulda killed yourself or someone else," said the cop as he eyed her angrily. "I seen it everyday, young people…"

"That's great, please, my ticket…" said Chichi. The Officer frowned while he handed her the ticket. Chichi stuffed it in her leather side bag then drove the two blocks to her assigned parking spot.

Chichi walked into the marbled floor lobby of the office building, the secretary waved and handed her a manila envelope.

"Ms. Briefs, the dear, wanted you to go see her as soon as you got here. So go right up. I would knock first though, just to be on the safe side. You-Know-Who is back." The elderly secretary said.

"I thought Yamcha and Bulma broke up?" Chichi leaned in, "Are they back together, again?"

The secretary eyed her "I have worked here for thirty years. Bulma is like my daughter, I tried to discourage it. He is such a stupid young man always spending her money. It'll never work out but who listen to me, old Mrs. Popo. No one that's who…"

"Thanks for the heads up, I owe you one." Chichi said as she headed towards the elevator. She stopped in front of a mirror and straightened her jacket and pulled back her hair into a bun, a few loose strands for bangs hung in her eyes. She realized that in the rush she hadn't applied any make-up. She didn't think anyone would notice. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the top button. The elevators metallic surface showed her slightly blurry reflection. Then her eyes caught another reflection in the elevator, a tall dark haired, man. Her red-lipped mouth opened in shock; it only took Chichi two seconds to recognize him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

Favorite Mistake

Chapter Two

Chichi practically fell into the elevator after it dinged open, and almost broke her finger pressing the red "close door" button. Her eyes were wide with shock as her the man's eyes connected with hers.

"…Chichi…?!" The dark haired man mumbled, his eyes also widened, "Hey…wait don't…"The elevator door finally closed. Chichi leaned against a wall then pressed the topmost button and the elevator began its assent.

The elevator stopped at the 82nd floor, and Chichi stomped out intent on finding the answer to why that particular person was now standing in the lobby. Her shoes clacked on the tile, the flats were too big. She passed the double glass doors of Vice President Vegetal Ouji, he was currently talking with a tall blonde secretary, and continued down to Bulma's office.

The black-tinted glass doors were thrown open as Chichi stormed in and immediately saw Bulma intertwined with her baseball-pro boyfriend Yamcha Wolffang.

"Gaaaahhh!!" And with those words Chichi turned and sprinted out of the office and looked for a sink in order to wash her eyes out. As she staggered down the hall she saw the women's room and pushed the doors open.

She turned on the faucet and scooped up some water and splashed it on her face. Trying to remove the image of Bulma and Yamcha entangled on the desk she forced her mind to think of other things. Why was Goku here? She hadn't seen him in almost twelve years now and she didn't want a reunion. He left her all those years ago, why was he here? Would he try to talk to her, what if he does should she talk back?

Her brow was furrowed in thought when the bathroom door swung wide open and in walked Bulma Briefs. Her red, silk, halter top was wrinkled along with her black, high waisted pencil skirt and her blue hair mussed. She smiled showing no humility at all as she pulled her hair into a low pony tail.

"Chichi I …I'm sorry you had to see that but you know how I am ….when the feeling gets me ….was it that gross?" Bulma giggled .

"Just never again please…" Chichi told her boss and friend as she wiped off her face with a paper towel.

Chichi and Bulma left the restroom and were walking down the hall, passing a blonde secretary walking and giggling in the opposite direction, Vegeta left his office and came towards them; his eyes set in a scowl, like always. He wore a stark black suit and a pair of expensive shoes, which squeaked every couple of steps or so and each time his scowl set eyes would twitch in anger.

"Ms. Briefs, while you were _working _this morning I finished the contract for the new ad campaign, in fact Mr. Son is in the lobby with his lawyer ready to sign as soon as possible." Vegeta said his eyes never showing any kindness.

Chichi's eyes widened, "Why is he here…?" she asked and was ignored by both business moguls.

"Well excuse me for having some fun. Don't act so high and mighty, by the way that secretary was walking I don't think you were working _all_ morning." Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"Woman don't imply such silly things, Marron and I were merely going over legal matters. Besides as long as the work gets done on time I can have some fun in my spare time." Vegeta replied coolly.

"Oh, trust me Vegeta I heard from all the secretaries." Bulma ran her fingers through her long, blue hair.

"Oh, yes. Your …_fun_. With that pathetic, second stringer jockstrap." Vegeta sneered.

"People, please we have to discuss something very important…" Chichi walked in _between_ them trying to release the tension that was palpable in the hallway.

"I , at least, have a steady boyfriend. You have a new _bimbo_every week," Bulma's faced began to turn red, this time from anger, "I think it's deplorable the way you just _use _women. I think you're afraid, Vegeta, afraid of relationships. You're a coward and a …"

"Oh, shut up both of you. I have some questions about a man I saw in the lobby other than you two's dating habits. Jesus." Chichi said, eyes rolling.

The outburst quieted the two glaring business associates; they stood face to face scowling at each other. Bulma's hands were on her hips, an attack stance she used only for Vegeta.

"I guess I'll go back to my office and do actual work." Vegeta sauntered to his office but before he could get there Bulma yelled across the hall, "Whadd'ya mean _actual work_? I always have to cover for your stupid mistakes! You think you are sooo great Vegeta but I still do more for the company and you know it!"

"Woman how dare you speak to mean in that tone! I got this job on my own, not because my _daddy _started the company. Always remember that. You're just a stupid, arrogant, spoiled wench!" The vein in Vegeta's head began to throb.

You are the biggest asshole in the world!!! I hate working with you!!" Bulma reached down and grabbed one of her shoes, then, before Chichi could do anything Bulma chucked the red stiletto at Vegeta's head.

"WOMAN!!!" He turned around all veins throbbing his face incredibly purple, his mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Vegeta don't touch my girl," Yamcha came into the hall, still fastening his belt, "I swear I gonna…"

"Yamcha don't provoke…" Bulma yelled back to Yamcha who was approaching.

"Oh, what are you going to do you worthless piece of…" Vegeta lunged just as the elevator door opened and out came Roshi Kame, Krillin Cueball and the Goku Son. Chichi's eyes widened in shock and then due to pure adrenaline sprinted into the women's restroom and slammed the door shut.

It may be a week or so before I post again, I have school and I am going to see my grandparents in Iowa. But thank you for reading and please review!! -Filsama


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Favorite Mistake

Chichi stood in front of the wall sized mirror trying not to pull her hair out. Her pulse was beating like a drum while her blood pressure skyrocketed.

"I can't believe…. WHY, god...everything is finally working out" Chichi began to pace on the blue tiled floor. The door opened and Bulma poked her head in, Yamcha's groans and Vegeta's curses could be heard coming from the hall.

"Chichi are you talking to yourself? Jeez you need to calm down. …We've had clients before and there are some more pressing issues at hand trust me," Bulma rolled her eyes as Vegeta started cussing out Goku for holding him back. "Vegeta don't you such foul language to of the client… I swear I'll fire your ass." Bulma shouted back through the door.

"Woman, SHUT UP, this is not your place…"Vegeta's slightly muffled voice could be heard yelling, then Bulma's eyes narrowed and she ran back into the hall. Her shrieks made Chichi wince through the door. Chichi took a deep breath and went back over to the sink, and she saw the manila folder that she got from the Mrs. Popo. Oh, she must have forgotten it when she interrupted Bulma and Yamcha's… fun. She was supposed to give it to Bulma, but going out in the hall meant facing tall, dark and missing for the last ten years. Just then Bulma opened walked into the bathroom, a couple of her fake nails were missing and her makeup was a little smudged.

"Chichi, come on I need you out here. This is are biggest client of the year and if we are lucky are biggest sponsor, now let's go!" Bulma grabbed Chichi's hand and tried to pull her to the door.

"Bulma, stop." Chichi said as she pulled back. She tugged hard then they both became off balance and fell.

"Chichi Mao, you are so fired." Bulma said getting off the floor and dusting off her skirt.

"Am not, you would never fire me…I'm too important." Chichi said eyebrows raised.

"Shut up, I needed you out there, like, five minutes ago," Bulma said "Hey…this is mine…" grabbing the envelope. She opened it and took out a very large contract.

"Come on Chichi, please lets just get it over with, the longer we wait the more pissed the angry asshole will get and then I'll never hear him shut up about it…god, he is soooo frustrating." Bulma said as she marched out of the bathroom.

'Here goes nothing." Chichi said as she gave one last look to the mirror fixed her hair and straightened her clothes and walked back into the hall.

Chichi looked up at the people in the hall, she took a deep breath and avoiding Goku's gaze walked over to Bulma's side and said obligatory assistant speech that she had said so many times before.

"Ms. Briefs we really need to hurry up you have another appointment right after this so if you could please come to the office and begin the meeting." Chichi said trying not to meet anybody's eyes.

"We're so busy here at Capsule Corp. I really hope that everything will go smoothly and that we can reach an agreement soon, please follow me," Bulma said beginning to walk down the hall, "could someone restrain Vegeta when he passes Yamcha, let's not make me any angrier, Vegeta…"

"Whatever I do, he deserves…" said Vegeta as he scowled at Bulma.

"Whatever…" Bulma said as she walked down the marble floored hallway towards her large office.

Chichi followed eyes staring at the floor, her oversized flats smacking against the floor. Goku walked right behind Vegeta ready to grab him if the situation called for it. Yamcha was limping right behind Bulma; his nose was swelled to twice its normal size. Roshi was currently distracted by Marron and her rather low cut shirt, Krillin was trying to get his attention but that was a lost cause.

The group made their way into the office; Roshi now sported a large red mark on his face where Marron had slapped when he grabbed her tightly clothed behind. Bulma sat at her large oak desk, Vegeta as Vice President to her Right and Chichi to her left. Goku sat directly across from Bulma but couldn't take his eyes from Chichi. The others sat in leather chairs facing Bulma. Yamcha stood in the back of the room staring at his purple nose and black eye.

"So, now that we are all calmed down lets get down to business." Bulma said in her most business like tone and giving one of her selling smiles. She nudged Chichi who smiled awkwardly, avoiding Goku's glances.

"My _colleague _and I have been discussing your purchasing one of our new Kinto'un models, the cars are top of the line, I can see you have excellent taste." Vegeta said not even trying to smile.

"What…Oh, yeah the car…It's really great I just love it…ummm," Goku Looked at Chichi, "you are Chichi Mao right…?" Goku asked.

"Why do you care, you…." Chichi said, her temper beginning to flare.

"Yes, this is my top assistant Chichi. Isn't she great…"She began to speech in a low voice to Chichi, "Don't you dare ruin this Chichi or I swear I will make you run errands for the mailroom for six months."

"Chi…listen can we just talk. I haven't seen you in forever and I would really like talk or something…please?" Goku said, staring at Chichi with pleading eyes. Roshi's eyes found Bulma's breasts and lingered.

"No, why should I…you didn't stick around when I needed to see you." Chichi said and turned her head to the left avoiding looking at anyone.

"So, like you two know each other… "Bulma stated looking back and forth between the pair.

"That is obvious, woman" Vegeta said still scowling.

"Just shut up, Vegeta" Bulma said giving him the evil eye.

"Yeah Vegeta, don't talk to her like that…" Yamcha said, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

The tension made everyone uncomfortable as Goku sighed and Vegeta growled. Roshi stopped eyeing Bulma's breasts for a second before asking "So…Why didja call us here anyway…?" Roshi's eyes falling down to her breasts again, a bit of drool came out of his mouth.

"Good question, see here at Capsule Corp. we are trying to come up with an ad campaign for the new Kinto'uns and we were thinking that if Mr. Son here was willing we would love to have him be a sponsor… we'd pay him well of course." Bulma said smiling.

"Just how much are we talkin'?" asked Krillin.

"We'd start with a couple million but the actual amount is negotiable," Vegeta said, "If it is suitable we have the necessary papers right here.

"Well, sounds great I'm thinkin' it's a go. He'd just have to say some stuff and maybe a shot of him fighting right…nothing silly…?" Krillin said eyebrows raised.

"Of, course…if he and his lawyer also agree then we can be out of here in a blink of an eye." Bulma said.

"Chi…please just have lunch or somethin'…" Goku asked.

"No…stop asking…" Chichi answered.

"Goku, as you lawyer I suggest you take the deal…" Roshi said as he nudged Goku, never taking his eyes off of her large chest.

"You're her boss right?" He asked Bulma "You can make her do anything…make her go out with me just once and I'll sign the contract…just please one date…just to talk." Goku said looking at Bulma for the first time.

"She'd love too" Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Don't be rude Vegeta, stop trying to interrupt me." Bulma said.

"Shut up…Bitch." Vegeta said smirking a little.

"HOW DARE YOU IN FRONT OF OUR CLIENTS…YOU ASS…" Bulma screamed, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.

"Shut up, woman…you're making a scene." Vegeta said coolly.

"Don'chu talk to my girl like dat."Yamcha said his swollen nose making his speech nasal and monotone, and still not moving from the mirror.

"Can you make her…please. Chi it's just one date…that's all."Goku pleaded.

"Don't call me _Chi _ever again… and No. Not in a thousand years…" Chichi said, still not moving.

"She will I'll make her…tomorrow at noon at the cute, little bistro down the street. What's it called?..like boone soir….Oh, Le Bon Soir, she'll be there trust me." Bulma said, putting on a fake smile and grabbing Chichi before she could protest. Dragging her into the hall and into the bathroom but not before telling the men, "Vegeta will finish up in here and show you out."

"Chichi, before you start getting angry just hear me out, just go and put up with him for half an hour or so and eat some good food, you don't even have to talk just show up. Please Chichi, I need this, the company needs this… I'll throw in a week of vacation…" Bulma said shaking Chichi shoulders.

"Bulma I really don't feel comfortable… It's more complicated than you know…" Chichi said.

"Tell me…You two obviously have a history, I want to know what…wait you don't have to tell me but …I need this sponsor before some other company gets he is the athlete right now." Bulma explained "If I land this I'll prove that bastard wrong, I'll have gotten us the best sponorship ever… I'll give youy a raise…please Chichi. I want to prove Vegeta wrong….so wrong…"

Chichi stared at her friend. She knew that this was going to be horrible awkward and she would regret it but Bulma was her best friend… "Two weeks paid vacation and it's a deal." Chichi said her voice a little shaky.

"Oh, Chichi you're the best!! Bulma said and jumped in the air "YES! Screw you Vegeta,"

I tried to make this one longer, and it is a bit the next chapter will be longer. This is my first fic and I want to Thank everyone who reviewed, they are so much fun to read. Please keep the reviews coming they are incredibly helpful even if they are about how it could be better. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be coming soon.

Filsama


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz…but I wish I did.

Chapter Four

The digital faced alarm clock went off at precisely 5:45, Chichi awoke and lay in bed dreading the day ahead. She was slow to get out of bed and the down comforters pulled her back into their warm clutches but breakfast had to be made and an old fling had to be seen.

Chichi entered the kitchen and made in all: twenty pieces of toast, four bowls of cereal, one dozen eggs (scrambled) and one very big cinnamon roll. She was always amazed at how much her son could eat but, she remembered when Goku used to take her out. He ate mountains…she was always embarrassed but always amused at the same time. Chichi gave her head a shake and pushed those thoughts out of her head as she walked to Gohan's room and opened the doo.

"Wake up sweetie… rise and shine," she said as she turned on the lights and pulled on his cover a bit.

"Mmmmmm….Not yet…ugghhh…" Gohan said as he covered his head with a pillow.

"I already made breakfast….If you're too late you'll miss it." Chichi said as Gohan raced out of bed down the hall and into the kitchen.

"It's delicious Mom, "Gohan said as he shoveled bite after bite into his mouth, "Thanks…"

Chichi smiled in the bedroom, "At least someone's happy this morning," she said as she noticed, for the first time, some of Gohan's posters were of Goku.

"I guess he did end up making it big…" Chichi said staring at the orange and blue posters, "The ass."She turned and walked out of the room.

After Gohan was done gorging himself and dressed she ushered him out the door and off to his bus stop. As they were walking down the sidewalk, Chichi had changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, a large black limousine sped past them almost hitting Chichi.

"WATCH IT BUD!!!" Chichi yelled and shook her fist at, not wanting to flip the bird right next to her son, "I SWEAR NEXT TIME I'LL…."

"Mom, stop…thanks Videl's dad's car….she's one of my friends," Gohan looked sheepish, "Kinda…"

Chichi looked down at her son and she saw a blush forming across his cheeks and nose.

'Oh, just a friend…hmmmm. My little boy's all grown up" Chichi sighed an looked at him, "If you want to have her over I'd love to meet your friend"

"Mom, she's not really…well I think we are, but who knows really…maybe," He said, his blush disappearing, "I'm not very popular…"

"Oh, Gohan, popularity isn't everything…." Chichi smiled, "When I was your age I…well, I was pretty popular, but I wish I wasn't…believe me."

The large yellow and black bus pulled up and Gohan walked on and waved to his mom from his seat, Chichi waved back.

Her walk back to her apartment was perfectly uneventful as she trudged down the street and up the stairs. The off-white walls had no calming effect as her anxiety grew, every second was a second closer to him.

She finally reached her floor and began walking towards her door when a large flower collection came into view. Rights outside her door, in a white tinted vase, was a bouquet of daisies. She looked at the small card attached to the arrangement read _Thanks__…Goku_She wondered if he remembered if daisies were her favorite or…"Lucky guess…" she said out loud. She brought the flowers inside and threw them in the trash can by her door vase and all.

She walked to her room and started looking through her clothes, wondering what she should wear. She pulled out some skirts and jeans then some dresses and tops then trying them on one by one. Then she saw herself in the mirror, Chichi Mao at 8:00 am, trying on clothes for a man she loathed. She asked herself why. Then put away all of her clothes and pulled out the black stained sweatpants and red sweatshirt she had worn to the bus stop. Why not? Pulling them on and tying her hair into a ponytail she looked at herself, "Ugghhh….Perfect"

After eating her own breakfast of yogurt and an apple she was her bathroom brushing her teeth and then the buzzer rang.

"God, of course now…" she spit out her toothpaste and quickly rinsed out her mouth and wiped her face off.

"Who is it…?" Chichi asked through the intercom system.

"Who d'ya think Chichi, It's me your boss and BFF." Bulma's voiced sounded throughout the apartment.

"Huh…Why are you here now…" Chichi asked.

"To get you …we're goin' on a shopping spree, at my expense of course…" Bulma rattled on, "Be down here and presentable in ten minutes or less." Bulma ordered.

"Fine…whatever. Chichi said and rushed back to the bathroom pulling on a pair of jeans, but keeping the sweatshirt on in protest. She washed her face quickly and ran a brush through her hair before putting it back up in a ponytail, this time with some strands of hair loose by her ears.

She grabbed her purse as she pushed the door to the stairs open, and began her descent into a shopaholic's dream. Bulma was waiting outside dressed in a strapless black knee length dress tied at the waist with a pink ribbon that matched her stilettos and her large, pink, Prada purse at her side. Her head band was also pink and her hair hung down to her shoulders, her face was perfect. Makeup done so that no one would ever know …she was Bulma Briefs she had a reputation. Her black company limousine was parked right beside her.

"Hey, Bulma…don't you look nice" Chichi said smiling at her friend.

"Hurry up and get in the car…We need to hurry it almost nine, that gives us three hours….of course you could be fashionably late but…" Bulma talked to herself as the chauffer opened the door.

"Bulma…what's going on…I want to know…" Chichi said eyes beginning to narrow, sometimes it was a hassle to be friends with Bulma Briefs.

"I'm going to get you an outfit for your lunch dear…to thank you for doing this…It'll be great …we'll go shopping then get facials next thing you know it'll be time for you big date…which you won't screw up." Bulma finished eying Chichi.

"I can't promise anything…" Chichi said getting into the limo.

"Oh, I don't mean if he's inappropriate or something but dear please try to be civil to him…" Bulma said getting in beside her, "Main Street please, I want to go to Juu's please.

The limo started to move and Chichi rolled her eyes as Bulma took out her cell phone and called up no other than Eighteen herself. The top model and fashion expert extrodinaire, ruthless in her business and always perfect in her clothes. Chichi did need some new outfits and she could change at the before lunch, this was an amazing opportunity….Chichi smiled as Bulma spoke loudly on her cell.

Chichi looked out the window as Bulma babbled about some designer or another she watched all the building go past and the many cars and saw another limo pull up beside Bulma's. The window rolled down and inside she saw a very attractive man, white hair and a purple business shirt on. He didn't seem that old, maybe he grayed earlier in life than most. He winked at her, she blushed…he looked familiar.

"OH MY GOD, that's Freeza Cold. The head of Icejin Incorporated, he's our biggest competitor and Goku's too…. In fact in rumor has it that they're going to face off some time soon, in some kind of showdown…It'll be great for business if Goku wins, since he'll be our spokesperson." Bulma said hands clapping excitedly.

"Huh," Chichi said eyeing the gentleman through the tinted glass.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, the two reached the clothes shop Juu's at 9:35 and Bulma raced in hugging Eighteen and giving her the euro-kiss greeting.

"Darling, how have you been…I heard you just got back from Europe…" Bulma began.

The models icy blue eyes caught sight of Chichi.

"Is this your friend…the one with man troubles," the blonde said staring at Chichi, "How could she not, with that outfit."

"Hey, I know I look bad…It was on purpose…" Chichi said frowning a bit.

"I would hope so…" Eighteen trailed off walking to the back of the store, "I think I have the perfect dress, not to formal but still a sense of elegance…he'll never leave you alone."

"I want him to leave me alone…" Chichi retorted.

"Oh, Chichi don't say that…what kind of girl doesn't want a guy following her around like a puppy?" Bulma asked as her cell went off, her ringtone was "Barbie Girl."

""Just take a look." Eighteen said holding a white halter top summer dress. The top wasn't extremely low cut but it was fitted and the draped from her hips beautifully. It was layered with a red so when she walked it seemed to float along. Bulma began to giggle as Chichi realized Yamcha had called.

"It is gorgeous…" chichi said after she had put it on, who could've said no to that dress or that blue-eyed glare.

"Oh, babycakes I'm a Juu's …Yeah the clothing store….No I'm busy until noon….oh, yes…see you then…kisses." Bulma squealed.

"I guess I'll get it …but I don't want to wear it today…Bulma are you listening…"She turned and saw Bulma at the register paying with her visa.

"Whatever, Chichi. We have a facial appointment to keep. I invited Eighteen here to come along.

"My brother owns the place so I thought I drop by." The model said grabbing a pair of sunglasses before the trio left the store.

The spa was two blacks away and they walked, gaining some stares from the men they passed. They made it into the spa and were greeted by the black haired owner. Her ushered them into the salon.

Chichi sat in the well padded chair for an hour while a number of stylists massaged poked, prodded, and plucked at her face.

"Oh God….If you are at all merciful you will make this stop…"Chichi said in between facial creams.

"You're almost done girl…just hang in there while Seventeen finishes your hair and face.

"Please God…please…" Chichi said as a staightener and a blush brush were aimed right at her face.

Thank you so much for reading this. I know I haven't updated in a while but I've gotten really busy with school, so if you want more story then pray to any gods or goddesses (I don't discriminate) you can for more snowdays because that's when most of this stuff gets written. I will write as much as possible in my freetime but I do get busy so please bear with me.

Thanks again for reading this

-Filsama


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Damn Chichi, you look fine…. Goku won't know what hit him!" Bulma said as the duo walked to the limo from the Salon. Eighteen waved goodbye from inside, her face a held just a hint of a smile.

"This was silly Bulma…I don't want him to think that I enjoy spending any kind of time with him…he's an ass," Chichi said her waxed eyebrows in a scowl, "I can't believe I got dressed up for him…"

The Bulma gave the chauffeur directions and off they went. Chichi was trying to glare Bulma to death and Bulma seemingly unaware. The car was silent except for the monotonous noise of the engine.

"Chichi, I know you hate him but you needed to relax and, well, that's how I always do it….go an freshen up…" Bulma said eyeing her friend, "Listen if you really hate him then maybe getting all pretty up like this is a plus…"

"How…wait no just please leave me to marinate in my own hatred for five minutes or so please." Chichi said looking straight ahead.

"Chichi listen, just for a sec, ok…. Now he'll be all excited at seeing you all dolled up that when you let him have it he'll be even more hurt right…this could work out for you…"

Chichi was about to counter with a retort when Burma's words connected with her brain, there was a slight pause…then a smug smile appeared on her face. Chichi relaxed her shoulders and leaned back into the plush seat.

"You have an excellent point." Chichi said still smiling.

Bulma stared at Chichi nervously, "Jesus, I hope I never piss you off this much…what did he do to ya anyway?

"In a way he didn't do anything…you could say that the lack of effort or appearances is what caused this…"Chichi looked down, her smile gone, "He left…without saying a word. No goodbyes, no contact after he was gone and worse I couldn't find him and…well…"

"Chichi…is he …Gohan's father…?" Bulma asked placing her hand on Chichi's wrist"

"Bulma if you ever tell anybody this I will kill you, you keep this secret on you life…no one can know…not Yamcha, not Vegeta, and especially not Goku." Chichi said her chocolate brown eyes boring into Bulma's azure ones.

"I didn't realize…I mean now that I think about it he looks like him…the hair and the eyes but…" Bulma's eyes widened, "is that why you don't talk to you dad anymore?"

"My father said I ashamed him…getting pregnant without marriage…by the time I knew Goku had vanished…"Chichi said a tear rolling down her face.

The chauffeur's voice came in through to expertly hidden speakers, "We're here Ms. Briefs…" The limo stopped and Chichi saw Goku sitting at a table. She eyed his clothes a deep blue button up business shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. His black pants looked expensive and one of his black leather shoes tapped nervously on the sidewalk. He's done well for himself, she thought.

His eyes saw the limo pull up, the windows were tinted, but Goku was pretty sure Chichi was in there. "Don't screw this up," he said to himself. Goku took a deep breath and watched Chichi step out of the limo. She looked amazing…maybe she wanted to patch things up. He smiled half out of hope and half out of nervousness.

Chichi saw him standing by a table for two. _How quaint…_ she said to herself before saying goodbye to Bulma and watching the limo drive off probably to a nearby boutique. She took a deep breath then walked toward the tall martial artist.

"Hey, long time no see, eh Chichi…?" Goku said pulling a chair up for her, "I'm real glad ya came and ya look great…well, I mean y'always look great but your hair and …"

"Goku, cut the chatter. What's this about, you left now after eleven years, you just want everything to be all hunky-dory?!?" Chichi said her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Chichi what are you talking about?" Goku asked, cocking his head a bit.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you good-for-nothing piece of sh…"

"Can I get you two anything to drink, we have an excellent wine selection and our martinis are simply to die for…" the waiter said completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

"One water, no ice…please…" Chichi growled.

"Why not try a…"The waiter started to say.

"One water…no ice…" Chichi said again, glaring at the waiter.

"Oh…alright one water…no ice and for you sir?"

"Umm…I'll take a Gatorade, blue kind please…" Goku said then gave him a childlike smile.

"Well we don't have Gatorade…I could get some fruit juice…or something…." The waiter said scribbling on his order pad.

"Apple juice is fine…" Goku said

"Great well, here are some menus. I'll be back out in a second with your… drinks…hmmpf."

"Water, Chi…come on…" Goku said eyeing Chichi

"You tried to order Gatorade at a four star Bistro Goku…don't look at me like that…"Chichi said a smile flashed over her face for a nanosecond, "You always were odd like that…"

"So, what have ya been doin' these last couple of years?" Goku inquired

"None of your business…"Chichi shot back.

"Oh…ok…any boyfriends…husbands…?" Goku asked an eyebrow raised.

"First that is none of your business, second why do you want to know?" Chichi said her glare daring Goku to ask more.

"Ok..I'll leave that alone…how long have you been working for Capsule Corp." Goku asked as the tension built.

"_Why_ do you care now…you left me alone , Goku…. You left me why do you want me back?" Chichi said finally snapping.

"I had to leave Chi…It was a once in a lifetime opportunity." Goku pleaded.

"Well, Goku I was a once in a lifetime opportunity…it's over…I hate…no I loathe you. Everything about you from your stupid hair down to your idiotic toes …I DESPISE YOU…" Chichi said as she began to walk away.

'She felt Goku grab onto her hand, "Please Chi, just finish lunch with me…I didn't know ya were so mad…I didn't figure that…"

"You don't figure on much do you…and stop calling me _Chi_. Chichi pulled her hand out from his.

"Please…I'm so sorry…what can I do to…"Goku said hands limp at his side.

"Her are you drinks…what would you like to eat…" the waiter said then retreated into the kitchen when face with a redfaced, death glaring Chichi, "Sorry to interrupt…"

"How dare you ask me that…no contact...no letters no email not even a call after eleven years of absence and now you want to know what you can do…" Chichi said full of rage, "I thought you wanted to be with me …but I was wrong and stupid…just leave me alone…I'm not going to fall for this …this ..sham again.

"I didn't know…I thought ya realized…Chichi I never forgot you but…I was young and …stupid…but I never…please don't leave me…" Goku pleaded.

"You left me…I spoken with you for half an hour…I fulfilled my end of the contract…sign the damn thing or else…I swear I will…gahh.." Chichi said as she broke down crying .

"I….so sorry…Chi…" Goku left a twenty dollar bill on the table and was about to put his hand on Chichi's sobbing shoulder but pulled away at the last second. He turned and if Chichi had been looking she might've seen the tear on his cheek.

Sorry it took me so long to update…I have to work and go to school and I had districts and debate stuff… I hope you review and tell me if you liked the story so far... any kind of review is nice…the next chapter will be up faster I promise. Filsama


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z.

Goku wandered aimlessly through the streets of West City, trying to recover from the emotional body slam he had just received. The lunch hour rush whirled around him as speeding cars drove past , rushing people tried to make it back before their brakes ended and standing skyscrapers waited to once again be filled with discontent office workers. But all Goku noticed were happy couples holding hands, riding bikes or sharing a meal. Filled with a depressing mix of confusion, disappointment and regret; Goku wandered through the streets with no destination in mind, just a horrible sadness that settle deeper and deeper into his heart with each passing moment.

Finally, Goku slumped into a gray, metal park bench. It was stiff and uncomfortable but Goku didn't have the energy to move. His mind was using everything he had to process what had just happened, he had been broken like a wild horse. Everything he had expected and looked forward dissipated into nothingness. His spirit was gone, all these years he had been hoping, no expecting a warm welcome or at least a chance…but not loathing.

He sat on that cold, metal park bench his blue shirt wrinkled and one of the sleeves had unrolled. His shoes were scuffed and there was a stain on the pants that had not been there before. Then in the midst of his despair _Kung Fu Fighter_ blared from inside his pocket.

"Hmm.." Goku verbalized into the cell phone.

"Uhh…is this Goku Son?" The voice of Krillin could be heard asking through the phone.

"Yeah…its me Krillin…whad'ya want?"

"I was just callin' to see how the date went….if that's ok…if you don't want to talk then…."

"It didn't go….well," Goku said, "I don't understand what went wrong…I …I'm so …just, I don't know…"

"Hey, just tell me where you are bud, I'll come pick ya up." Krillin said, the sound of keys being picked up could be heard.

"I think there a sign says 13th and maybe 15th street…I'm on a bench at the park…I'm the guy almost crying…"

"Oh….I'll be there in a sec…hang in there…"

His navy blue phone was placed back into his pocket and ran his fingers through his thick, black hair. He didn't just leave her…he sent letters when he could; It's not his fault she didn't write back. He asked her to every other sentence in the last couple.

He did this all for her anyway, didn't she realize that…he gave up high school, college, and just about all of his free time to be able to afford the life she wanted….All for her…She didn't need him anymore though. He never forgot her once…

_HHOONNKK!! _The blaring of Krillin's horn could probably be heard in space…

"Goku get in the car, I ain't got all day…" Krilllin's smiling face came out from the drivers window. Goku hopped in the front passenger seat of the black Capsule Corporation sports car.

"God, Goku I've been sitting there like an hour… what wrong with ya," Krillin looked at Goku's depressed eyes, "Oh…I see…so I'm guessing it went pretty bad, then."

"It was so bad, I can't even think up a word…"

"But that's usual, you not knowing words…"

"I'm not I the mood…really" Goku said staring out the widow eyes unfocused.

"Goku, honestly what so …great about this broad eh…is she really worth tearing yourself up about…I kinda thought she was scaring…all claws and fangs ya know…pretty though."

"She was my first…"

"First what…"

"Everything…"

"Oh…" Krillin frown and kept driving.

Goku leaned back into the leather seat. "Ya know I remember the first time I met her…I was…so nervous I couldn't speak…she was so ….different. Goku let his mind wander back to when it was the summer of his 13th year and his grandpa had forbade him from getting dirty because he had guests coming over for dinner. The forests around his house were teeming with adventures but no he had to stay inside the cramped mountain cottage. He was pouting in the small white-walled room he shared with his grandfather when he heard his grandpa get the door and a deep loud voice of another man, probably very tall. Then, a new sound entered Goku's ear it was like a bell, a tinkle of a laugh but still good natured. He heard his Grandpa call him to the living room/foyer/dining room.

Slowly he opened the door and walked down the short hall filled with pictures of himself and his grandpa. Then he saw her. She was shorter than himself and had the shiniest, black hair he had ever seen. She was wearing a pink and blue Chinese styled outfit with a mandarin color and her eyes sparkles like tiny jewels.

"Hi, my name's Chichi what's yours ?"

"Uh…it's …um…"

"It's Goku, he's not usually this dumb" Gohan chimed in, "You see I've homeschooled him and I'm no genius myself so his education is a little lacking but please bare with him."

"Grandpa school is boring...and I'm not that dumb." Young Goku said with a pout.

"Right …whatever boyo," Gohan said, "You know dinner's ready right why ya just standing around boy, stop staring and got set the table."

"So…that's you grandson eh, Gohan. The one you son had with that low class girl." King Mao said eyeing Goku.

"Yes and please, you really shouldn't be so snobbish. You wonder why people don't like you." Gohan retorted.

"Well, you're an old friend of mine and you've never seemed to care before."

"He's my grandson you're my friend, what other choice do you think I would've made?"

A quick staring made began between the two adults completely unnoticed by the young children around them.

"So why don't you go to school?" Chichi asked helping Goku set the table.

"Well I …I guess I don't like it very much…I bet it's boring"

"I go to school, and I really like it. I like my teachers and field trips and the class parties are really fun …plus theres' all my friends."

"You mean , like, other kids."Goku asked

"Yeah, I bet if you went to school you could hang out with us …you would have fun." Chichi finished setting out the silverware just as Goku brought out the plates.

The meal was delicious and afterward the men talked and the two kids races outside and played in the large yard, Goku made his first friend.

The car thumped heavily as Krillin sped over a pothole.

"So that's when you started going to school Gou, because of her?" Krillin asked, after listening to the tale.

"Yeah…heh, pretty dumb reason to want to go huh… but it was worth it. I asked her out freshman year, during a dance. First friend first date and first girlfriend, and well, junior year after my granpa died I kinda lost it and she came over one night to comfort me …and became another first." Goku blushed so red he could have blended in at a fire truck convention.

"And only?" Krillin asked slyly…

"Yup…she's really …awesome"

"But, she hates you, a lot…"

"Yeah…"

Krillin cringed inwardly as he saw the depressed look appear on his friends face again.

"Yah know Goku I got somthin' that'll cheer you up… a student of ours is excelling, in fact he's a lot like you were. He's only like eleven or so but he good I mean real good. Inborn talent ya know. Even better guess what his name is."

"I don't know Krillin …Greg..."

"No, ya jackass… its Gohan…you know like you granpa…Gohan Mao really talented." Krilling said as Goku face changed from depressed to pale.

"Gohan…Gohan Mao…what …what does he look like…"

"Oh well he has dark black hair, and is, ya know, a lot like you look now that I think about it…maybe his family is from the same part of the boondocks as you are…that would be funny ya know what I mean…funny…ha, Goku are you ok!?" Krilllin looked over at his friend who was now whiter that any person Krillin had ever seen"

"I think I gonna throw up…" Goku said as he rolled down the window.

"Not on the leather..you dumbass…"

I am sooooooo sorry for not updating, there are no excuses but just know that I would not have ignored my story unless I truly was not able to write. So with that you all must be mad but don't worry I will finish the story.Please review it does help me, really it does. In other news, Fox is coming out with a Dragonball movie, not a rumor actually true, I AM SO HAPPY. -Filsama


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z.

Chichi sat alone on the cement curb, the rough surface tearing the bottom of her white and red summer dress. The tears she was crying gently rolled down her cheeks onto her manicured hands.

"Uhhh, Why, just why…" Her shoulders shook as more sobs came. She was not aware of the midday rush as people walked passed her without so much as a second glance, cars drove pass oblivious to her heartbroken pain. She sat on the cold curb ignorant of everything but her sadness when a deep voice came from above her.

"Miss, are you alright," asked the voice "can I do anything?" she quickly wiped her eyes and looked up.

"No, please don't …I'm fine … really," She said finally seeing the face, "Freeza…Freeza Cold…." She whispered.

"Yes, you know my name…didn't I see you earlier today, maybe?" The white haired man asked, his gray eyes trapping hers. His cold eyes set atop high cheekbones and his lips curved into a smile.

"Ummm, yes I was with my friend Bulma….Bulma Briefs."

"Yes, I know her, well I should say I know her boyfriend Yamcha. I own the team, You know the West City Wolves." He said taking a seat next to her. His black dress pants gathering a bit of dust and he rolled his purple shirt sleeves up to his elbows.

"Yes, they're a very _interesting_ couple…so you own the team and your own Dojo?" Chichi asked, noticing that his forearms were a tiny bit less muscled than Gokus' were.

"Yes, are you a member?" He steely eyes tightening his hold on hers.

"No, but I heard about it from Bulma, I think" Chichi answered, failing to escape his gaze.

"Oh," Freeza said narrowing his eyes a bit, "So, why are you crying?"

Chichi stared at him her mind telling her not to say, eyes like a snake, "well, I was ….ummm. You probably don't care…."

"Of course I do, a pretty thing like you? Can't you tell me…maybe I could fix it?" He said taking her tearstained hand in his. Chichi shivered involuntarily.

"No..I don't think…" his hand squeezed hers a little tighter, "Well, its…a man he…he left a long time ago…its complicated."

"Well, at least let me hail you a cab, not one as pretty as yourself should be sitting alone on a curb." Freeza stood up and Chichi did the same. Silently she stood next to him. Her instincts told her to 

run but somehow she was unable. So, stiff as a board she stood while he hailed a cab, finally one pulled over. Freeza grabbed her arm pulled her closer to him, "What's your address?"

"I'll tell the cab driver myself, thank you for the help. Really…so…goodbye" She said and ducked into the cab shutting the door quickly.

"13th street, the Frying Pan Apartment complex, please. She said to the cabbie." She said before noticing that the cab's windows were rolled down. She stared out her open window at the chilling man on the sidewalk. He said nothing but gave a discomforting smile. The yellow taxi pulled out into the noon traffic.

Across town, down a few crowded streets and through a park was the Orange Star Middle School. Gohan Mao sat in his desk, quietly writing down math equations. He was so absorbed in the algebraic calculations that he didn't notice the bell releasing the student body from class.

"Gohan….Gohan, you can leave now," said a tall imposing man, with hard green eyes, "schools out and we all would like to get home, but I do appreciate your studiousness."

"Oh, jeez…sorry…again," He glanced downward, "I just really like this stuff ya know, Mr. Piccolo sir."

"Yes, sadly not all the students have your zeal for the subject." He said as the huge man walked back to his desk. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye sir." Gohan said as he raced out of the room hoping he didn't miss the bus. He ran down the off-white hall and out the large double doors that led to the bus pick-up. He could see the last bus exiting onto the highway.

"Mom's so going to kill me," he said to himself as he walked back into school to call his mother, ready for the tongue lashing he was going to receive.

"Hey, Gohan…do you need a ride?" Asked a high-pitched voice.

"Huh," seeing the dark brown hair and blue eyes of his classmate, "Uh, yeah Videl I do, could you give one …please, if you're not busy or anything…."

"No problem, Jeeves here'll take me wherever, get in" Videl said from the black SUV.

Gohan blushed as he walked over to the SUV and climb up on the leather seats.

"Thanks…really…thanks." He said staring at the floor of the vehicle.

They rode silently, only the hum of road passing beneath them interrupted the silence. The chauffeur turned on the radio.

"So…where do you live Gohan…" Videl asked.

"Umm, Frying Pan complex… on 13th street…" He answered.

"Oh, I know where that is…so is it nice…?"

"Yeah, It's a really nice place and its only a couple blocks from Kame Dojo so I can walk there."

"Oh, you go to Kame Dojo? Have you met the Master Roshi? I heard he's pretty creepy but powerful…"

"No, I saw him once…he's pretty much off having all kinds of fun from what the instructors say. Goku Son is the most involved now, I haven't met him but I saw him fight once it was awesome…" Gohan said, eyes shining.

"Yeah, I think so too. Isn't he suppose to fight Cooler…you know _The Big Freeze_. That fight should be amazing… I hope I can go see it. I think my dad is buying tickets."

"Wow, I might be able to get my mom too. But she's not really into fighting I don't think…"

"I bet my dad could get you a ticket. If you want …you don't have to come with me …" Videl said, looking at Gohan.

"That would be great…I would love to go out with you…I mean …you know…" His entire face flushed deep red.

"I know what you mean…"

"Miss, Sir… we have arrived at the apartment complex." The chauffeur said.

"Oh, thanks…well see you soon, Gohan…I'll talk to my dad about the tickets." Videl said as Gohan got out of the SUV.

" Yeah…thanks for the ride."Gohan said as he walked into the lobby of the apartments. His smile stretched from ear to ear as he walked passed the fake plants and colored rugs that decorated the lobby and into the cement block stairwell. He walked up the flights of stairs holding the textbooks that he didn't have time to put away and when he got to the apartment he opened the door with his key. He heard sobbing.

"Mom, are you Ok?!" Gohan said as he pushed the door open and through his books on the floor and ran to find her.

Thank all of you that reveiwed, it is so helpful and nice to know what people think about my story. I sincerly hope that you will continue to do so, please...

Filsama


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z.

Chichi was sobbing in her bedroom, trying to make sense of what had happened today. Thousands of emotions were coursing through her veins and she, exhausted from the emotional overhaul, lay on her bed unaware of her son until he was standing at the edge of the bed calling for her.

"Mom, is everything ok? Did something happen should I call the Police…!" Gohan asked his large onyx eyes staring at her, those eyes were so like his fathers.

"No…thank you though. Mom's just tired…and needs a break. How about you lesson tonight we go out to eat, at you favorite restaurant…'kay? She said, stretching her mouth into a smile.

"Sure , that'll be great mom…are you sure your fine?" He asked.

"Yeah..it'll be family time," Chichi said her eyes moving to the picture of Herself and baby Gohan alone in the hospital, "Just the family…"

"I'll get my stuff ready, practice is in about half an hour…I can walk there alone you don't have to come…I'll be fine…" Gohan said noticing his worn out mother's tired eyes.

"No! I'm coming with," seeing his eyes widen from her outburst Chichi tried to act calm even though Freeza's cold smile had flashed through her brain, "I love watching you do your martial arts…its amazing…"

"Oh, ok Mom. I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes." Gohan raced to his room to grab his uniform and belt.

They were out on the street in twenty minutes because Chichi realized an expensive summer dress was a bit dressy for escorting your son to martial arts practice she pulled on a pair of jeans, sneakers, a sleeveless black turtle neck and Chichi's black over-the–shoulder purse. Gohan was practically sprinting down the city blocks trying to watch for cars and tie his red belt at the same time. Chichi jogged after him, both were not exactly physically disinclined so they made good time as they rounded the final turn and the orange and blue themed Kame Dojo was in view.

"Gohan what's the rush today…you've been late before and it wasn't a problem?" Chichi said her breathing chopping up her words as she tried to keep up with her son.

"Mom, Krillin sensei said that the Goku Son might talk to me in class today. He said that maybe I would meet him one on one, can you believe it…the Goku. Best student of the Turtle Hermit, he basically runs the place now. I can't be late…" Gohan said as he reached for the doors of the dojo, pulling them open and sprinting into his class."

"Ah, Gohan…a little late," The blue haired secretary named Launch said as she quickly looked up from her computer, "Krillin said you should meet him in his office today, is about you participation in the upcoming tournament and I think you got a special visitor…" She smiled at him as he raced down the 

hall into and stood outside Krillin's door, trying to contain his excitement as he knocked repeatedly on the door.

Chichi finally reached the door and slowly walked in, the frown on her face deepened as all the information slowly sunk in: her son was meeting his father, neither of them knew that they were related, Goku was here and she could not leave, Gohan might mention herself which would lead to questions, confrontation of some sort was inevitable…

"Damn!!," she said as she entered the building gaining her a glare from Launch, "Sorry, heh heh…stubbed my toe…ouch…" She sat in one of the waiting chairs tapping her foot nervously. Completely out of ideas she reached for her cell phone in her purse and called Bulma hoping that she would have some advice or just be able to have some friendly condolences as her world was turned upside down.

Bulma Briefs sat in her top-floor office staring blankly at her billion-dollar business empire, her thousand dollar outfits she stashed in her office and of course her address book filled with her many friends and business contacts and wondered for the umpteenth time that day how this could have happened to her. The Bulma Breifs, who had everything… On this wonderful warm, cloudless day after helping her best friend, and visiting the many boutiques she had gone not to her house to rest but to her pro-baseball boyfriend's home hoping to surprise him. Only to discover betrayal of the worst kind, how dare he cheat on _her_. Well, she thought to herself, this is the last time for him…no more Yamcha…ever…then the first of many tears began to slide down her cheek.

"Why me…I'm too successful to deal with this…I'm gorgeous…smart…sexy…why would he do this again…HE PROMISED…" She put her head in her hands and let the tears roll. And while poor Bulma was wallowing in her own pity she heard the oak doors leading into her office burst open. In walked a yelling, vein throbbing, red faced, scowling Vegeta.

"Woman what kind of shit is this?! You were supposed to be here to sign in Goku…Where were you!! Not only did you stupid twit of an assistant Chichi leave early, which by the way almost lost us our contract if not for my business prowess and Goku's lack of responsiveness due to depression, but she didn't even listen to him from what Roshi and Krillin filled in…" His burning eyes caught on her sobbing frame, "Is everything ok…I well…what are you doing this is your workplace not some therapist's office, suck it up!"

"SHUT UP VEGETA…THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS…OK…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TODAY…OR I SWEAR ON ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY …I WILL FIRE YOUR ASS!!" She said her tears gone and replaced with clenched fist and white knuckles, "LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR …." She was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"This is Bulma, what do you want…" She said practically yelling into the phone, "Oh, Chichi…what a coincidence Vegeta was just telling me about you date.

"Whoa now girl slow down, just tell me what happened and I'll get you through…" Bulma said I calming tones as Chichi began to spill her story. She heard some tears and listened quietly while Vegeta stood eyes locked on hers.

"Babe don't worry, I'm sure its not as bad as you think, we did get the contract…well why don't; you leave a not for Gohan to meet you somewhere…Freeza…what…," Vegeta's eyebrows rose at the sound of Freeza's name. His scowl deepened as he clenched his fists tighter. "Well yeah, my day's goin' fine compared to yours… why don't you come over tonight …with Gohan. No worries….tell me all about it and I'll tell ya about my day…we'll have a vent off" She tried to wave Vegeta away with her hand but he didn't budge. "Well, I told you my day's been decent…I'm not lying…I'll tell ya later…please not now the asshole is in the room, " she shot Vegeta a death glare, "call me anytime, just come over tonight and we'll fix what we can an what we can't fix we'll ignore and eat some Ben and Jerry's. It'll be Girl's Night plus Gohan…" Vegeta shook his head and Bulma flipped him off. "Alright see ya tonight"

"Woman can we please do our jobs now or are you going to use more company time for you personal problems." He asked eyes burning into hers.

"Shut it, just because you have no friends and no life, does not mean you can mock me for dealing with mine… God what now, "As her cell phone rang again, "Yamcha don't call me again…just don't… I don't care about our history you're a bastard and…you shut up…" She hung up her cell phone and turned it off. The tears started coming again.

"What Vegeta…what is so goddamn important…" She looked at him with her sky blue eyes beginning to tear.

"Well, just that you should talk to Chichi about her conduct…during business transactions…"

"I will do that tonight , you heard our conversation. You wouldn't leave…" She said getting out her laptop.

"Did you find out about Yamcha…that weakling I knew he was cheating on you again…but you'll take him back again…because you have no backbone." Vegeta said taunting her.

"No, I'm not…I never will. This is the end of us, forever Vegeta…and its none of your business anyway. So leave it and me alone." She said clicking on her email.

"You're going to crawl back again, he'll bring you flowers ands you'll say no, he'll leave sad messages and you'll say no…then he'll make some announcement at a baseball game and you'll run back…just like I high school and college and beyond…you invertebrate." He said watching her face grow more and more red.

"Unless you have actual business with me please let me work, or I'll call security and this will get ugly…" Her mouth becoming an ugly sneer.

"Actually I do...you see our annual Capsule Corp Gala is coming up in a month and you father emailed me and probably yourself, you weren't here of course, he said he wants us to go together. I'm wearing black and silver…match me…" He got up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Hope you like it. Next chap should be coming soon… Filsama


	9. Chapter 9

Hery there everyone!! This is Filsama's friend just posting this to let you all know that she is in between copmuters right now, so it may be awhile before the next update. Don't worry though, she hasn't abandoned you all, and will post as soon as possible!! She appreciates all of your support!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer-I do not own Dragonball/z.

Chichi sat in the blue waiting chair, her hands clenched nervously and her foot was anxiously tapping the floor. She had no idea what to expect from Goku; would he make a scene or quietly take her to court for custody? What would Gohan think of her? Would he be angry, disappointed or just happy he found his father? Besides Goku was the one that left her…and without any way to be in contact how could she have told him? It's not my fault he doesn't know but, still, would Gohan blame her for not telling him?

"God, Chichi you need to calm down… it won't be that bad. Gohan loves you…" She said to herself, earning a quick stare from the secretary.

Nonetheless, Chichi stared at her hands and waited, expecting the absolute worst and dreading the moment Goku realized who Gohan was.

Down the hall Goku was having a similar experience as he stood quietly in the corner of his office as Krillin chatted with Gohan about how his talent in martial arts. Goku watched with uncharacteristic concentration the black haired boy. His eyes took in every detail of Gohan's face trying to find facial features to support his hopeful hypothesis.

"What do you think about it Goku?" Krillin said, his voice pulling Goku out of his deep meditation.

"Huh...umm…yes?" Goku said while trying to look like he was paying attention to the conversation.

"You weren't listening…jeez…Do you think that Gohan could spar with you sometime? He is one of the best students we've seen here…a lot like you, in fact." Krillin added with a knowing nod in Goku's direction.

"That would be great, I'd love to…it'll make my day…really" Goku said, his face one big smile.

"Well than it's settled…you can train with Goku and the rest of the group here. We know you'll well. You can go back to your class but starting tomorrow you come over later 'kay?" Krillin asked.

"Yes sir!" Gohan said then turned and started to walk toward the door, "Mr. Goku, Sir…thank you for letting me train with you…It's awesome…" Then he quickly left the office and disappeared down the hall. Goku watched him leave, the smile plastered across his face got even bigger. Goku's eyes traveled across his desk to the two big drawers that made it up.

"Krillin, are ya sure that he's Chichi's kid? Goku asked while opening the top drawer and shifting through some papers.

"Yeah, no doubt about it…Gohan Mao, guardians Chichi Mao. No husband and I don't think she has a boyfriend, so, you have an all clear in that department…" Krillin said while giving Goku a wink, "and don't worry…so you first try was horrible just try again, especially now that we know Gohan is your kid…she'd have to talk to you…" Krillin finished just as Goku fished something out of his desk.

"What's that?" Krillin asked.

"Her picture…from way back when." Goku said while holding a picture of Chichi smiling in her graduation robes, holding her diploma.

"Dude, I didn't think you actually graduated…I mean...it's not like you're stupid or somethin'." Krillin said as he looked at the picture.

"I didn't graduate just Chichi…I got this from her dad…well kinda. And I am not stupid! " Goku said setting the picture on his desk. Krillin laughed then walked out of the office leaving Goku to reminisce about his younger days.

As Krillin walked down the hall he noticed a black haired beauty in the waiting room, a devious smirk crossed his face.

"Uh, Ms. Mao? Is that you?" He asked pretending he didn't know her or her history with his best friend. She looked up at him her face pale and looking as though she was going to vomit, "Mr. Son would like to speak to you about your son in his office…just some billing stuff nothing serious…"

"Oh, yes…the bills…I heard that Gohan has to go to new classes, he is so happy about it. I can't thank you enough for letting him do this." She said torn between happiness for her child and the dread of meeting Goku again.

"You very welcome we're so excited about training with Gohan…_especially _Goku." Krillin said while giving her a wolfish smile.

"I'll go see Gok…Mr. Son now…about the billing…" Chichi got up and began walking slowly down the hall.

"Oh, he's very excited about speaking with you Ms. Mao…I'm sure he has a lot to talk to you about…you know about Gohan and stuff…" Krillin said then disappeared into the training room.

Chichi walked slowly down the hall trying to build her confidence. She was the one who was abandoned, first by Goku then her father…Why should she feel bad? She raised a damn good son on her own, without any help from anyone…He left her with nothing…this is not her fault…

The door was partially opened and Chichi paused looking into the office seeing the various posters of Roshi and Jackie Chun. A small bookcase with a few books but mostly knick-knacks from the 

different places he had visited with his training group. A stab of jealousy ran through Chichi…she never got to travel…she had to work to support Gohan and herself. She was lucky Bulma hired her. She noticed the candy bar wrappers in the trash can and the mini fridge in the corner, same old Goku. Then she noticed him, Goku was staring at a picture, he was absorbed in it. She could see his eyes tracing over it again and again. Her eyes traced him, he looked the same. Still handsome, still buff and he still had that happy-go-lucky way about him that made him so fun to be around but he left her, alone. She remembered why she was here.

"Mr. Son, Krillin told me that you wanted to see me about the new billing for Gohan's new training…?" She said eyes staring at the crack on the wall right above his head, avoiding his eyes.

"Uhhh, what…? Chichi…." He hastly put the picture between some papers and stared at her, "but I do want to talk about Gohan…please …shut the door."

Chichi pushed the door shut and took a seat across from him, "What do you want to know?"

"Is…is he..." Goku took a deep breath, "Is Gohan my son, please tell me the truth…I want to be sure Chichi…please tell me."

She looked him square in the face their eyes locked and her body tensed up, "What will you do if he is you son…will you try and take him away? Are you going to take me to court or just leave us alone…like you have all these years…"

"I would never try to take him from you…he loves you, I lov…I admire your parenting skills, he's a great kid. I just want to spend some time with him, ya know if he's my son…I want to be there from now on…please Chichi just tell me…I'll pay you child support, I just want to be there for him…please"

"You think I want your money, you ass. You want to be there for him now where were all the years I was there for him alone…with no one for support or help…" Goku interrupted her.

"Chichi, please is he mine?" Goku asked his eyes pleading with her to tell him his hands gripping the desk, "Please, I'll do whatever you want just tell me if he's mine."

"Yes, he is." Chichi said so softly Goku almost didn't hear her, but when he realized what she confirmed his eyes lit up and he let out a huge whoop of happiness.

"Oh, god this is wonderful…I have a son…I have a child…and he's so perfect…" Goku gushed.

"He is pretty wonderful." Chichi said trying not to smile at Goku's antics, "but he doesn't know who you are…in relation to him and I don't want you telling him whenever you feel like it. I'll tell him, ok?"

"Whatever ya want to do…but I want to spend some time with him…after you tell him, maybe after he gets done with school …'kay" Goku said still off in lala land.

"Whoa…After school, you get to decide when you see him?…you can see him when I say you can…you're not exactly reliable Goku" Chichi said her eyes narrowing.

"What's that supposed to mean? I did everything I could to try and find you after the first tournament but you left, I mean…now I realize why but still you could've told your dad to tell me or somethin'" Goku said his voice rising a bit.

"I did tell him, but he threw me out me after I found out I was pregnant so he really wouldn't be in a mood to let you know where I was…besides you never came back he would've told me that…I asked him numerous time if you had showed up he would've told me…he's my father he wouldn't hate me that much. You're the one that left, you cannot dictate when and where you see your son." Chichi said standing up and leaning across the desk, close enough to Goku's face that he could the tears beginning to form.

I did go and try to find you, I really did… but every time I went to your house your dad shut the door in my face…please believe me…Chichi I love you, I wouldn't have just left you…" He said, not wanting to see her cry.

"You love me? You left me without telling me where you were going when you would be back or anything else. And now you're lying about my father to cover your own tracks…he told me you never came, not even once…who do you think I believe?" She said, the tears were falling freely down her face now. Goku looked down at his desk, then realizing what was between that papers he began searching for the picture.

"Chichi…I can prove that I came back…look here it is…your graduation picture…I found it in your Dad's trash when I came for the second time…I took it Chi…because I wanted to see your face…" Goku held it out to her. Chichi snatched it up and stared, it was her robe and her graduation. Goku had left about eleven months earlier, he couldn't have gotten this any other way…

"I only made two copies of this picture, I have one and I sent my father one… he didn't want it. And … you aren't lying Goku…I…oh god…" She began to sob, and Goku came around the desk and pulled her close to him.

"Chichi, it's ok…I mean what's so bad…" He said in a poor but well meant way to make her feel better. He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back a bit to calm her down.

"My father hates me…Goku…he despises me…all these years I had hoped to get him to meet Gohan or even acknowledge him but … now I realize that…." She pulled away from Goku, and began walking towards the hallway, "I need to make a call Goku…I won't be that long just tell Gohan I'm right outside when he gets done…and …you can pick him up after school if you want. I'll tell him tonight…but please…I can't think about anything else right now I…I just…need…" She walk out mid sentence, so many thoughts were tumbling around in her head.

The secretary stared at the sobbing woman run outside the Dojo and looked back at Goku's office, Goku ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, his eyes were depressed and the Launch decided 

to ask no question and get back to work, beside she had better things to concentrate on, like her date with Tien tonight.

Chichi stood outside the Dojo trying to settle down. After so many years of hating him, and wondering why he left her, she didn't know what to think, she fumbled for her cell phone…

"Hello, my dear…why are you crying," A cold voice said and a chill ran through Chichi's spine, "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be crying like that…"

"Freeza…what are you doing here…?" Chichi asked suddenly very afraid of the man in front of her. His icy smile made her take a step towards the door.

"Waiting for you." She saw his hand come towards her head then everything went black.

Meanwhile in a penthouse across West City Bulma Briefs was ordering her maid to do an extra special job cleaning the guest bedroom because her best friend was coming over for a girl-talk filled visit. Her favorite black tank top and jean miniskirt were spotless courtesy of the same maid now being ordered around and her straighted hair flowed around her with every turn. She was looking through a Chinese take-out menu deciding what to order for dinner, she wasn't going to cook it, when her doorbell rang.

"Huh, it's too early to be Chichi and Gohan…" She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole, "Oh god… Vegeta go away." She said while staring at a very angry vice president. Vegeta was dressed in a button down white shirt and narrow tie, his black slacks and the leather shoes probably cost more than some cars.

"Woman let me in, we have to discuss our Gala arrangements. Now" He said with his continual scowl on his face.

"No, I'm busy you son-of-a-bitch, I don't have time for your bull…I don't want to go with you I will find another date…I don't need you!" She said, and began to walk away from the door.

"Admit it, woman, you think I'm attractive and you want to go with me you're just too damn stupid to realize it." He said, taunting her.

"Whoa…I think you're attractive, what about all those times I caught you staring at my ass, mister too arrogant for my own good." Bulma said, beginning to enjoy the verbal spar.

"You ass was too big not to look at, it blocked everything else from view, beside you couldn't take your eyes off my abs at your father's company pool party." Vegeta countered smirking.

"I do recall you drooling over my bikini clad body, Vegeta. So just shut your angry mouth and let me have some peace." Bulma smiled, "In fact I have a busy night planned and none of it involves you so 

get a move on. Oh, and I need the Buu Report done by tomorrow, ok?" She said, beginning a victory dance in her head.

"I have them here, some of us do work at the office. Let me in and I'll give them to you." Vegeta said while holding up a manila folder to the peephole.

"Whatever…asshole" Bulma mumbled while opening her door.

"Your house looks like trash," Vegeta said as he walked into the penthouse, "Where do you keep the booze I'm thristy."

"No you're gone give me the report and get out."Bulma said. Trying to shove him out the door.

"Not happening, " Vegeta said as he made his way to the kitchen and began rummaging through her fridge, "Do you have any real food or is it all just this crappy diet stuff, you fatty"

"Some of us enjoy being fit, and have taken measures to be healthy…unlike you…you walking heart attack." Bulma said shoving her food back in the fridge as Vegeta took stuff out. He began to take armfuls of lowfat yogurt and slimfasts out until Bulma began hitting him.

"Stop messing up my kitchen and I'll order some Chinese…just leave my fridge alone you arroagant bastard." Bulma said grabbing the phone, "Yes just give me two Mogolian Barbeque…"

"Woman, I don't like…" Vegeta interjected.

"You will eat what I get you!" Bulma shouted while she covered the mouthpiece.

"Whatever…" Vegeta said while leaning up against the counter.

"So Vegeta…What the hell are you doing here? I mean I am never going to go to the Gala with you so just shut up about it ok." Bulma said while opening a cabinet," Do you want a beer or wine?"

"Beer, why the hell wouldn't you go with me. I'm a perfect specimen of humanity any woman would jump at a chance to go anywhere with me." Vegeta said while opening his beer.

"Then take someone else, I do not want to go anywhere with you. Asshole." Bulma said pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Your dad wants us to go together, I want to keep my job-not all of us have daddies that cover our asses." Vegeta said before taking a huge drink of beer.

"Shut up, I do a ton of work for the company. I'm the leading project designer, you know I invent things- all you do is file my papers. Which I would like by the way." Bulma said downing her glass of red wine.

"Hah! You shop more than you invent…Out there with your dumbass boyfriends and wasting you money on more clothes and dumb men. Just wait, you'll run right back to Yamcha. All he's doing 

right now is waiting for you to come crawling back…little Bulma, can't handle being on her own." Vegeta said while finishing his first beer and getting a second, Bulma poured herself some more wine.

"I HATE YOU! All you do is try and bring down everyone around you…it's just you, you, you all the time…At least I can have a relationship, so it didn't work out, at least I don't spend every night with some secretary or party girl. You're a man-whore you know that Vegeta. All alone in your world- you can't handle being with anybody!!" Bulma said reaching for yet another glass of wine.

"OH SHUT UP!! I HAVE MY REASONS YOU BITCH!! I'll have you know that I can be in a relationship-I just haven't found a woman who is good enough for me…" Vegeta said eyeing his next beer.

The doorbell rang, Bulma ran over to the door. She opened the door to receive her Chinese food.

"Vegeta, bring me my purse…I need to pay!" A seething Bulma said, glass of wine in hand.

"Don't order me around woman, get you own damn purse!" Vegeta said from inside the kitchen. A slight slur in his words.

"Goddamnit" Bulma said as she raced back into the house to locate her purse. It took her a few seconds to find it, she was a bit tipsy. "Here, sorry about all this…"

"Oh, don't worry my boyfriends an ass too." The delivery girl said then walked off.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Bulma yelled.

"Whose not your what?" Vegeta said, beer in hand.

"Shut up and eat…" Bulma said half throwing him the food, "Just give me the file and update me on it now, I'm expecting Chichi and Gohan any time…" She said while refilling her glass and opening her take-out box.

"Fine here's the report and we got the deal, the candy franchise is ours." Vegeta said getting out another beer and moving over to the table. "Woman you make me so pissed I could drink myself to death, thank god I'm not around you all the time…I'd probably have liver problems."

"I drive you to drink…I never act like this…is that all on that damn report? Bulma said while eating her food.

"I would tell you more but I think I'm drunk…yep" Vegeta said while falling into a chair to eat, "So are you and Chichi going to have a cryfest about jackass men…"

"What are you… oh yeah, I forgot for a second…why do you want to know…" Bulma asked completely hammered…

"I just do…" Vegeta said.

"Ass…you know you'd be pretty attractive if you'd just shut your mouth…" Bulma stammered.

"Same for you…bitch," Vegeta said, "But I bet you're horrible in bed…"

"What…?" Bulma asked.

"Why else would your boyfriend leave you…hmmm" Vegeta said trying to be intimidating and drunk.

"It wasn't the sex…believe me…I, however, was not always happy with what went one in the bedroom…" Bulma said, while she took a drink of wine.

"Ha, I knew he sucked in bed…I knew it…" Vegeta said eyeing Bulma's legs.

"You're staring at me…" Bulma said catching his eye.

"Why not…?" Vegeta said a smirk across his face.

"I am going to regret this in the morning." Bulma said as she leaned towards Vegeta.

I am so sorry for being gone for so long, my computer broke and then I didn't get another one until very recently…I am so sorry and I want to thank you all for waiting!!:) Filsama


End file.
